


Nico's Demons

by RYBREAD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made so many corrections before posting this, I swear i love Lou Ellen, Kinda "Inside Out" themed?, M/M, Made this like... 6 years ago, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Percico - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, pernico - Freeform, someone stop me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYBREAD/pseuds/RYBREAD
Summary: "Bitch Witch!""Death Breath!""Mole Nose!""Zombie Freak!!"These where just some of the names being thrown out by Nico Di Angelo and Lou Ellen at each other. You're probably wondering what led to this? Shall we step back a minute or two to find out...?~Let's see what happens when Percy stumbles on to Lou Ellen and Nico fighting, leading to Lou blasting Nico... and making multiples of him!? What will Percy do?--------------------------------------------So I've always wanted to post something on Ao3, and I had this old story back when I was really into percico so much that I wrote a whole story about it, and I wanted to post it on here!





	1. Lou Ellen Has Had Enough

"Bitch Witch!"

"Death Breath!"

"Mole Nose!"

"Zombie Freak!!"

These where just some of the names being thrown out by Nico Di Angelo and Lou Ellen at each other. You're probably wondering what led to this? Shall we step back a minute or two to find out...?

Nico was walking back from the dining pavilion from eating dinner and decided to just go back to his cabin and do whatever until Nico accidentally shoulder bumped into Lou Ellen a child of Hecate. "Watch out death breath," she said very rudely. Nico looked at Lou right into her eyes and said "jeez, no need to be a bitch about it" he said with the same amount of rude she put into her words. "Ugh! just watch where ya going next time or I'll turn ya into a frog," she said ready to walk away. But Nico wasn't quite finished yet.

"Well, I'd like to see you try Witch Weirdo" Nico spat at Lou not knowing what he just got himself into. "What did you just call me?!" she said turning her head, back to look the Ghost King in his dark brown eyes. Lou is not the right demigod to be messing with, for she can turn you inside out with a simple spell or potion of hers. You can thank her godly mother, Hecate, for that.

"I said, I'd like to see you try WITCH WEIRDO!" Nico said with a small smirk plastered on his face. "Right back at ya Emo Fag!" Lou said stealing the same smirk that was slowly starting to melt from Nico's face.

Nico, with anger in his eyes, reached for his Stygian iron sword and pulled it out. "You have no idea what you just did!"

*present*

"You Bitch Witch!" Nico screamed earning the attention of a certain sea green-eyed son if Posiedan. When Nico caught Percy jogging over to them out of the corner of his eye, he lowered his sword and turned his attention back to Lou.

"Death Breath!" Lou screamed

"Mole Nose!" Nico shouted. Lou herself and her siblings have been called these many names, and she's had enough of them.

"Hey what's going on?" Percy said as he finally made his way over. "its nothing Jackson, I can deal with this myself "

Nico said as he put his sword back on his belt. "Come on Neeks what are you two bickering about," Percy said with a smooth calm voice.

"I already said it's no-"

While Nico was distracted, Lou throws rainbow dust at Nico making him nock out in front of Percy.

"ZOMBIE FREAK!" Lou yelled taking off and sprinting towards her

"Oh, My Gods!" Percy being the seaweed brain he is, doesn't realize that Nico is just asleep, not dead yet.

Percy scoops Nico up off the ground, bridal style and runs him over to the infirmary. On the way there Percy looked down at the frail boy wobbling his head back and forth as he jogs while starring at the beautiful Ghost King, taking in his cute yet small features.

Once they arrived at the entrance of the infirmary, Percy didn't have a chance to tell the Apollo kids what happened for they had to pry Nico from Percy's arms. Leaving a worried and confused son of Posiedan outside the door of the infirmary.

It was 15 minutes later when Percy was called, so he can finally see the condition of Nico. It wasn't bad nor was it good. The bad meaning that his body looked lifeless but the good meaning that he was breathing and that he was just asleep. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

The minute Percy took a seat in a nearby chair, Will Solace walked in with a clipboard in his hand. "Well the good news is that he's okay, nothing wrong with him on his insides or out, it's just that...." Will paused for a moment before continuing "Well.... he's gonna be in a coma for a week or so, who did this to him?" Will asked looking up from his clipboard and starring at Percy for an answer.

"Lou Ellen, when they were in the middle of a fight she just suddenly through like.... I guess a sort of powder of some kind" Percy responded looking back at Nico who was sleeping in one of the infirmary beds with worry in his eyes. "Ok.... so can you ask her what she used or if she might possibly know what's going to happen to him?"

"Ya definitely I'll go talk to her right now actually," Percy said getting up from where he was sitting and walked out of the infirmary.

Percy jogged over to the Hecate cabin and was currently at the steps of the gloomy looking cabin, but not as scary looking as the Hades cabin, that is for sure. Percy was about to knock on the door when it just suddenly opened by its self. Percy was in shock for a few seconds before a "Hello" caught his attention. Percy turned his head so he was facing the very person that put Nico into a week-long nap, Lou Ellen. She was sitting on a bed with a cup of tea in her hands. "Well hello to you too, care to ask me what you did to Nico!" Percy said with a mix of rage and sarcasticness in his tone. "Oh him," she said as the cheerful welcoming smile fading from her face turning into a slite frown. "Yes, Nico, what did you do to him and what's going to happen?!" Percy said feeling scared of what her answer might be.

"Don't worry I'm just simple teaching him a lesson, nothing bad is going to happen to him, but I kinda don't want to tell you what's to come in the future for him?" Lou said with the last part turning into a wicked smile. Percy stepped towards the daughter of Hecate with rage in his eyes and ready to argue with Lou when she began to talk again.

Lou raised her hands in the air before Percy could strike "like I said, nothing is going to happen, just sit back and watch the magic unfold" she said picking up her tea and continued drinking it.

Seeing that he might not get anything else out of Lou, Percy stormed out and headed back to the infirmary. 'okay, okay Percy don't worry, just think positive, Nico will be alright' Percy tried to mentally calm himself while he walked back to the infirmary. Once he arrived though, he was not expecting what he was to see when he entered the room Nico was currently sleeping in.


	2. Blue Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets a different version of someone he's met

Percy was staring at a figure that was standing beside Nico in the infirmary bed that looked like a ghost kind of. It was the color of blue and it had headphones wrapped around its neck. It was wearing a jacket and under it had a skull shirt and strangely, it looked a lot like Nico. Actually, it was Nico, but Percy was confused.

If Nico's real body was in the infirmary bed, and the monitor was saying that he was still breathing, then what is that... Thing?

The 'ghost' turned it's head looking straight at Percy. "Oh, hay Wasup!" The blue ghost said. " Um... Hi, uh ok first, what are you or who are you and what are you doing here?" Percy said a little scared, cause c'mon, who's not afraid of ghosts?! If it was a ghost, that is.

" Oh! Haha, don't worry! I'm blue Nico!" Percy sat there trying to process what he just said. "Blue Nico?" Percy said slowly.

" Oh ya! Um... How do I explain this...well" Blue Nico looked to the ground then suddenly back up at Percy smiling "well you know how Nico-" Blue Nico pointed to 'original Nico' still laying in the infirmary bed, then continued "-is gonna be in a coma for exactly a week" he said still grinning at Percy.

Percy nodded to let Blue Nico continue this discussion. "Well, your gonna meet all of us!" Blue Nico said with excitement. "Wait! There Are more of you!" Percy said with a little bit of worry. It's not that Percy didn't want to see more Nicos, in fact, he would love it, Wait, no that came out wrong! What he meant to say is that it would sound cool if he had more Nicos he could do more things... Wait, No! Ok, let's just continue.

"Well, technically there's 6 of us and were all different. There's me, the happy, and fun side of Nico, Yellow Nico which is the smart and stubborn side of Nico, Purple Nico which is the well... I guess sexy/handsome side of Nico, Red Nico which is the side of Nico who is good at fighting, then there's White Nico which is the shyer and more scared side if Nico, and last is Black Nico who is the scarier and more intimidating side of Nico."

Percy just stood there dumbfounded by what he just said. Secretly he wanted to see the Purple Nico but he wasn't going to share that. But Percy had a question. "So are they just gonna pop out of nowhere or...?"

Blue Nico took a step away from original Nico and sat on a nearby chair. He sat as if he was going to meet the queen, with his posture straight and his hands on his lap. "Not exactly, tomorrow I will still be here, but there will be another personality"

"So will there just be like...6 of you 'guys' roaming around the camp," Percy said a little worried. Blue Nico stood up and walked a little closer to Percy, about only 2 arm lengths away. "Well not exactly, we can't go that far away from Original Nico"

Just as Percy was about to respond, Will Solace walked in with a needle in his right hand, most likely to give Nico a shot."Alright, Nico needs to take his daily sho-... what... uh... how come... two?!"

Percy had the urge to collapse on the ground laughing, from Will's words and his facial expressions. Blue Nico realized Will's confused tone and decided to shine some light on the situation for Will.

"Hello! I'm Blue Nico!" He said still wearing the same smile he used when talking to Percy. "Uh... Hi?" Will said still a little confused and stuttering a wee-bit. "Don't worry, he's cool?" Percy said with a small smile from still recovering from his internal laughing from when Will walked a half minute ago or so.

After Will gave Nico his Daily shots so he could still get his nutrition while he is in his coma, Blue Nico had to explain everything to Will so he could know what's happening, cause ya know... he's gonna be there 24/7 taking care of Original Nico, just explaining things so he doesn't get any surprises along the way.

By the time Blue Nico was done explaining almost everything to Will and a little bit more info for Percy, it was getting late, it was getting close to around 8:30 ish, Will left after checking up on Original Nico one last time. "will you be okay here, cause I can stay if you want?" Percy said hoping the answer for some reason would be yes. "Naw, I'll be fine" Blue Nico said sitting back down in the same chair and going into the same position as if he was going to be met by royalty.

"Okay, just making sure, I'll see you tomorrow, just to check in on things," Percy said sounding a little sad. "Bye!" Percy called as he went out the infirmary door. As Percy was walking to his cabin he was thinking, what a weird day. While he was still thinking, he didn't realize that he was at steps of the Poseidon cabin. Percy reached for the door handle and twisted it. the door opened and right when Percy stepped inside he instantly took off his shirt and changed out of his jeans that he was wearing to some Nemo designed pajama pants. After getting dressed, Percy jumped and landed on his bed and pulled the covers up and over his body. Before Percy closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland, Percy had one thought on his mind involving tomorrow's events...

Which one of Nico's personalities will appear tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	3. Purple Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how much Percy really thinks about Nico's face...

It was 6:46 when Percy woke up. He tried to sit up in his bed, but then instantly fell back down against his bed. After 5 minutes(hey I finally spelled "minutes" right, yay!) Percy got up and started getting ready for the day by changing out of his sleeping wear and changing into a camp half blood orange t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Percy pulled on his blue tennis shoes and walked out the door. Usually, this would be the time of day to meet up with Annabeth and discuss Percy's agenda for the day. But sadly, almost 2 weeks ago, Annabeth joined the Hunters of Artemis.

When the Hunters visited the camp that day, Annabeth thought she needed to see Thalia more. So she went for it, and after she sworn not to date or be with any guys, she said her and Percy would still be best friends. But it was going to be tough, not seeing her for who knows how long, but the important thing is that there still friends.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when Will Solace called his name from the infirmary. "Percy! Come here quick!" Will said in a state if panic. Percy jogged his way to the infirmary entrance. When Percy walked in, he looked to where Will was, standing near original Nico and Blue Nico. But the was another figure similar to Blue Nico but only it was a different color. The color next to blue on the rainbow, purple.

When the purple figure turned around Percy's face started to heat up. It looked exactly like Blue Nico but it looked a little older and a few inches taller, and it was wearing a dark purple shirt with pre-ripped black jeans on and black vans shoes on with skull designs on them.  
(If the visual is hard, you can look at the picture, in the beginning, that's why I put it there:))

Percy will start to look like a tomato soon if he doesn't control these mysteries feelings which he will figure out later.

"Hey, Percy!" Blue Nico said with his expected excitement "This is Purple Nico, he's the next personality!" Blue Nico ended with a huge grin, why can't regular Nico show this side of Blue Nico more?

" Hi, I'm Purple Nico but you can call me Purple, nice to meet you," He said with a handsome smile so bright, it looked like there was a part of the sun in it. "Um hi, Wasup I'm... Pa-Percy ya Percy, hehe" smooth Percy, you're hitting off really well.

When Percy looked up, he wasn't the only one blushing. Apparently Purple Nico or 'Purple' was also getting red in the cheek areas too. Was Percy the cause of this, Percy is going to have to hold off the seaweed brain for a little bit so he can sort this stuff out.

"Oh cut it out you too!" Blue Nico said with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm the hot side of Nico, and that... iminlovewithpercy." Purple Nico said the last part a little quicker than the rest. It was a little confusing to catch but Percy kinda smiled at the sentence.

"Well, what are you smiling at handsome?" Purple Nico said cocking an eyebrow, well this is also the sassy side of Nico so Percy will just have to fight fire with fire. "Who are you calling handsome, beautiful?" Percy had a tink of pink on his cheeks but he had to win this fight or people won't be calling him Persassy anymore!

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but your the definition of hot in my dictionary," Purple Nico said crossing his arms with one of his gorgeous smiles, ok seriously, what is he thinking about (not that it's a bad thing to be thinking about)

"Well, you're so good-looking that you'd win an Oscar for the most good looking man on earth," Percy said getting frustrated, which is so far the calm before the storm. "well your so good looking, your basically glowing, it's like your the sun itself!" Percy said starting to get a little louder.

*Two in a half hours*(still at infirmary)

"WELL, YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL, THE COPS WOULD ARREST YOU IF THERE WAS A LAW FOR BEING SO DANG GORGEOUS!!" Purple Nico said while he was stuck in a headlock by Percy. "WELL, YOUR SO DANG GORGEOUS THAT YOU MAKE THEO JAMES LOOK UGLY!! Percy screamed while tightening his headlock on Purple Nico, "Ugh! Ok you win, you win!"

Percy let go of him with a grin on his happy face knowing that he still and forever will have the title of Persassy!

"This isn't over sweet cheeks," Purple Nico said while winking at Percy. "Ya, okay keep telling yourself that," Percy said while turning around and heading out the door before hearing "I didn't mean fighting!" Purple Nico shouted at Percy. When Percy heard that he just walked a little faster just so they don't see him blushing at what Purple Nico said.

While Percy was practicing archery that day, Percy realized, he just told Nico how beautiful/gorgeous/good looking/handsome he was in 756 ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑✧◡✧๑)
> 
> I forgot to mention, that, if you find any mistakes please tell me!


	4. Grey Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets Nico's Doppelgangers, and Percy thinks about Christmas!

Like any other morning, Percy's was a routine. First, get up. Second, get dressed. And third, comb hair/brush teeth. Christmas is coming up (a few weeks away for me!) so Chiron let us take the week off! So that means I can visit Nico or Nicos more often.

Ya, he didn't care if he had thoughts like that! Sure he thought of some pretty smutty things that he isn't proud of but still, what better way to clear his mind than to go see the cutie, wait! That's not what he meant. What better way to clear his mind than to go see the little shit... wait, that, ugh! Never mind he's just going to go see Nico already!

Percy walked outside his cabin door and went straight to the infirmary. going at a steady walk of course, but when he heard a small and kiddish yell, he might have slightly turned that delicate walk into a violent sprint. Percy slowed down when he was at the foot of the door and opened it and gasped at what he saw, but really he shouldn't be surprised. he was kinda expecting what he is currently seeing this morning while he was trying to drag a comb through his messy jet black hair.

The new and unfamiliar figure in the room was a few inches or less short than Blue Nico and Purple Nico. And instead of a colorful spunky color like Blue and Purple, the figure was a light grey shade. When the figure turned around, Percy was a little shock, he thought he'd never see young Nico ever again.

The figure turned around when Percy entered. It looked exactly like Nico when Percy saved him from Dr. Thorne. He had a light grey jacket and underneath it was a dark grey sweater and black pants. (If the visual is hard just look at the picture)

Percy smiled, and decided to speak "Hello," he said to wave his hand in glee. The young looking Nico moved behind Blue Nico and started to shake. "When will Red be here?" Younger Nico said to Blue Nico in a whisper. "soon I promise Grey" Blue Nico said in a low voice turning behind him so his face was 'facing' (haha!) what is now Grey Nico.

Percy felt sad, did he accidentally scare Grey Nico? "Oh I'm sorry did I- " Percy was caught off "Naw, Grey is just the shy side of Nico" Purple Nico said with a smirk towards Percy. Percy blushed a little remembering yesterday, he just hoped Purple didn't see the small shade of pink forming on his cheeks.

And who was this "Red" Grey was talking about. He can always ask but he might scare Grey even more and Percy did not want that! Guess he'll figure it out later.

"So this is the next Personality I've heard so much about" Percy dint really hear about Grey Nico at all but he was trying to be friendly with Grey. So far it's going good cause the corner of Grey's mouth was tugging upwards. Percy smiled as well at the sight. Even when Nico was young, he still had that one in a million smiles that no one, not even Percy, could have.

Percy walked towards Grey and nealed down in front of Grey. Blue Nico walked out if he was, as did Purple, and stood behind them to watch the scene.

"Hi I'm Percy," Percy said putting his hand out. Grey took it and shook it rather slowly, "yea I know," he said in a lower voice. Percy was confused, how'd he know about him?

Apparently Grey realized his confused expression. Grey let go of Percy's hand and pointed toward the sleeping Nico who was still in his coma "He gets shyer around you the most" Grey said lowering his arm. "And if he gets shy around you then I have to too," Grey said taking a small step backward.

Great! Now Percy was even more confused. Why does Nico's handsome side like Percy, why does Nico's shy side more fidgety around Percy and why was...

Wait a minute... is it because Nico- Percy was pulled out from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Percy ya in there? It's Jason and I thought I saw you come in here" Oh crap! Percy forgot to tell Jason that Nico was in a coma, but to be fair, Jason was a camp Jupiter, but why is he here?

Percy opens the door and lets Jason in. when Jason came in he was smiling and wearing the purple roman camp shirt and a pair of dark jeans. But when Jason saw Nico on the infirmary bed and the three other Nicos, it was kinda hard to tell what his mood was. He was either puzzled or sad to see Nico on the bed sleeping with wires and stuff hooked up to him or to see three different colored Nicos.

"Whoa, wait what's going on?" Jason said slowly. Percy sighed and began to explain...

*leeeeeee time skip*

"... And that's why there is Three different colored Nicos And why Nico himself is in a coma" Percy said regaining his breath. " I still don't get it," Jason said looking at Percy.

"Ugh, ok..." Percy said inhaling a breath

*yodalay Heho time skip*

"Now Do You Get It!" Percy said panting from trying to explain the situation as fast as here could. "hmmmmmmmm still don't get it" Jason said patting his finger on his chin.  
"UGH! Fine, One More Time!!"

*42 explainings later....*

Percy's face was red from lack of air. "Do... ya... get it... now..." Percy said bending over and putting his hands on his knees. "Ya I got it the first time," Jason said with a wicked grin. Oh, that Motherfucker! Percy thought and almost said it out loud.

"Haha well, that took at least half an hour!" Percy looked at Jason annoyingly "Shut up Grace" Percy said with a frown. "Hey no need to be the Grinch for Christmas, oh and I forgot, that's why I'm here, I'll be spending Christmas here!" Jason said with glee.

Percy forgot that the Romans & Greeks can travel to each other's camps for holidays. (and basically anytime else)

"That's great Jason," Percy said with a smile, Percy realized that he kinda forgot about the Nicos but they were in their own conversation. "So what do you guys want to do for Christmas?" Percy asked, but have they or have they ever even celebrated Christmas, because ya know... their just Nico's personalities. Their not really their own person because they make up a person themselves; Nico

They all turned to look at Percy "Well we can't really go that far from Nico's body, otherwise it's like walking into an invisible wall. So I guess this 'Christmas' will be spent here" Purple Nico said "And with you, I hope" He said lastly with a mischievous grin.

"W-well maybe, who knows?" Percy said rather sheepishly. Percy wouldn't mind seeing the Nicos this Christmas.  
He wouldn't mind at all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	5. Red Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Nicos fiery side, and card games ensue!

After the reunion with Jason yesterday, Jason had to go back to Piper and Leo. Guess there spending their Christmas together. 

Welp! That don't matter now because Nico is still in his coma, Christmas is only a few days away, Percy is in love with Nico, and-

Wait, Percy thought as he got out of bed. Yes, it was the next day after the little Gray Nico 'thing' and if you're wondering what Percy did when Jason left, well let's just say Percy had nothing else to do besides stare at Nico's face while the other Nico's just played goldfish. I guess they hardly even noticed me... hopefully cause Percy spent almost an hour doing just that but had to stop when Will Solace came in and gave Nico his daily shots.

And after that little "activity" Percy spent the rest of his morning until noon play crazy eights with the Nico's, and then had to go eat for lunch. It was actually quite fun playing with 6 different Nicos. Getting back to the point here, yes Percy had a tiny (large) crush on Nico. What Percy doesn't know is that this is just the calm before the storm.

After getting dress, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and all that jazz. Percy slipped on his cyan colored vans and headed out the door. He stopped when he was on the patio, he took a deep breath, held it, and let it out, smelling the fresh woodsy air and a hint of salt water from the beach.

Percy stepped off the porch and started to head to the pavilion for some blue pancakes. When Percy entered the dining pavilion, he instantly walked towards the Poseidon table. He summoned the beautifully colored pancakes, and when he sat down, he had an idea!

He can just eat breakfast with the Nicos. it'll be fun too. And maybe this time Percy will beat Grey at goldfish, seriously! The little guy is awesome at that game, seriously Purple and Blue betted on who would win after 8 rounds of it and I lost all 37 of them.   
I'm pretty sure he was cheating though! But now that Percy was all fueled up, maybe he can just once, just once beet Grey. Yes, that sounds selfish but if you were in the same position then you would so desperately want to do the same thing.

Anyway, getting off that topic Percy got up from his seat and headed towards the infirmary with a plate of blue pancakes in his hand.

Percy was taking his time very nicely on his way to the miniature hospital. When Percy opened the door and stepped in, instantly a dagger flew past his head and was sticking out of the wall next to his ear. 

"INTRUDER!" Percy heard and he snapped his head to look and see who said the very statement. Percy was looking for a different Nico. Instead, this one was wearing a red tank top, dark red sweatpants and had his hair up with of course a red hair band. 

"So you must be Red" Percy guessed and hopefully was correct cause right now "Red" was being held back by Purple and Blue while they were next to original Nico and he looked like he was going to snap Percy's neck right at the moment. Percy frowned "Uh... bad timing?"

"No not at all sweet cheeks~," Purple said, gods, it was like he was a child of Aphrodite and he had the charm speaking part too! But really he was just a duplicate of one of Nico's personalities. 

Percy blushed at the comment. He turned his attention back on Red with his hand in his pocket, gripping Riptide just in case.

"I'm Fine I'm Fine Alright!" Red said taking deep breaths "Now introduce yourself," Blue said in a calm voice, hoping Red will explain in the same tone. "Hm! Well, I'm Red, there, how can I hurt him" Red said "No, please don't hurt anybody Red," Grey said while looking at Red with big glassy eyes. Red knelt in front of Grey with a sad frown and a worried look on his face and said "I'm sorry Grey, I didn't mean it, I was just trying to intimidate him, that's all" 

While Red was talking to Grey, Blue and Purple walked to where Percy was standing which was still by the door with a dagger sticking out of the wall next to his head. "That's Red if ya haven't heard yet but Red is the side of Nico where he's good with weapons and so on and so forth, he can be mean at times but he apparently has a soft spot with Grey" Purple said putting his elbow on Percy's shoulder.

Just like Hazel, Percy thought. No matter how hard he is with people, no matter how gloomy or sad he is, he always manages to be a good brother, well half brother but still, he'll always have a soft spot for Hazel, and nothing can break that.

"Percy is nice ok, he is a friend of Nico's," Grey said while gesturing towards Percy. Red took a glance at Percy then quickly turned back to Grey "Fine, but I'm still keeping my eyes on you" Red said giving a hard look at Percy.

Well, he seems nice.

Percy almost forgot about his pancakes and raised the blue colored flapjacks. "Well I brought breakfa-" "We don't eat" Percy was cut off by Red's rude tone. "Oh ya, forgot to tell you Percy but I guess where considered not really alive so..." Blue said in an awkward tone, but I guess Percy isn't really that disappointed, more pancakes for him!

"Oh, that's fine!" Percy said cheerily going to Nico's bed where original Nico laid unconscious in a coma. Percy still can't believe that Nico was still in a coma, but at least he got to know him more without him being actually awake. Ya that made sense, hopefully. cause Percy seemed to get, oh well~

Percy looked at Nico, his perfectly shaggy hair that covered this cute ears, the bags under his eyes that showed he had lots of stress in his life, and his small body.

Percy wished for when Nico wakes back up, that he can take away the bags under his eyes, have Nico visit the beach with him more so his normal skin tone can return from when Percy first met Nico. And hopefully be better friends with Nico too. That would be a great Christmas present for Percy.

Percy started to eat his pancakes. Finally, now Percy can eat his breakfast! He was starting to get hungry. "What are those?" Grey said approaching Percy near the bed. "Oh this pancake" Percy said holding one of the three pancakes "oh ok, hey do you want to play goldfish again?" Grey said quietly. Alright, this is it? Hopefully, Percy can beat him.(at least win once)

There was a miniature coffee table next to Nico's bed, and that's where the goldfish game will be held! They sat down and got started with the game. Let's do this!

*Time skip, cause Percy is gonna get his ass kicked anyway~*

I lost... We only played 10 or 12 times but it doesn't matter, I lost them all. Dang maybe they should play a different game, but it looks like Grey is really good at card games so maybe they could play patty cake instead! No, Percy is actually really bad at that game too.

Purple and Blue were laughing there but off every round, I lost at. While Red just stood behind Grey the whole time smiling, he probably already knew about Grey's skills in card games such as the one there were playing.

For the rest of the day, the personalities took pity on the sea gods son and decided to join in on the game. Then when it was around lunch Will Solace came in and just like the very first day Nico was in his coma, Will gave Nico his shots so he still got his nutrition and all that jazz! While that was happening Percy stopped by the pavilion to get some lunch. Not many people where there cause it was starting to get near that time of year.

After Percy was done eating his blue steak and cyan colored macaroni and cheese. He left and decided to go back to the infirmary just to say bye until tomorrow.

Percy decided to go and swim at the beach till it was dinner, which that will be a while, but come on! He's the son of Poseidon, do you really think he'll mind that!

*another time skip*

It was after dinner and Percy decided to go to bed, he can't wait who he'll see tomorrow. And just like that Percy's last thought before he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, was of Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ


	6. Yellow Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you'll love this smart ass.

Nico was always watching from the start, like a ghost invisible so nobody else can see him. Nico is always sitting at the end of his bed where his real sleeping body is still at slumber. Of course, Nico saw Percy come in every morning, only leaving to eat and do other mandatory activities.

But sadly Nico will soon have to wake from his coma entranced sleep and face Percy for real instead of his... Very strange, especially Purple, personalities. Speaking of Nico's weird personalities, who's up for today?

Usually, every day before Percy comes in every morning, that's when the "multicolored duplicates" come. They kinda appear like a god or goddess, out of thin air in a type of misty, sparkly, rainbowy way. 

Well here we go again Nico thought as he saw the same thing happening every morning, this time what appeared before him, shocked him.

As usual, another twin of him appeared I front of him but this time he had a yellow shirt, brown pants? Um... And yellow vans. He wore handsome black glasses with yellow tape in the middle. And he seems to have that type of smart-ass smile that knows everything and you know zero.

Well this must be his smarter self then, obviously. 

The other personalities welcomed the fifth duplicate with open arms exchanging "hellos" and "finally your here" to the lemon-colored nerd. And when they broke apart from their little reunion it wasn't too long after when Percy entered the infirmary doors and headed straight toward Nico's curtained area where all of Nico's doubles were waiting to see Percy's expression for today. 

They had "Yellow" standing in front of Nico's bed where, like always, Nico would watch but sadly like I said earlier, he was in as if a ghost form to watch the whole event go down. It was funny, to think that the ghost king himself was an actual ghost and had to act like the dead, to only watch and be unnoticed.

Well, Nico wished he was noticeable to his own personalities! For the love of gods he saw Purple looking at Percy's butt one time and wanted to slap him across the face, but sadly when he did that his hand went right through Purple's creepy as hell smile, man was Nico glad that he was able to control his sexual needs or he'll be walking around camp with the same smug look on his face and he doesn't want people to steer away from him for that. 

Nico was pulled from his thoughts when Yellow started to introduce himself, bragging about how well he can strategize a battle plan, map out an area and can recite 80+ digits of pie. 

Nico laughed at how overwhelmed Percy was when Yellow started to recite 3.14! Percy's expression contained a mixture of confusion, startle meant and it looked like he was a limitless scared too, like his head would explode from all the numbers Yellow was telling him. As if Percy's ADHD had just kicked in, he changed the subject to ask how I was doing.

That was one thing Nico hadn't figured out yet, why does Percy come in here all day ever since Nico dropped unconscious from Lou Ellen's temporary spell? Meh, I'll find out when I wake up Nico thought. Because Nico really only had one more personality left, and hopefully that one can control itself considering Nico, again can only watch and do nothing otherwise tomorrow is going to be very eventful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (●´ω｀●)ゞ


	7. Black Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! The last chapter, thank you all for reading this until the very end.

Percy just left his cabin for the day to go to the infirmary and check on Nico for the day. From what Lou Ellen said, Percy thinks today is the day Nico will wake up. He is so excited, and he knows exactly why. Because he likes Nico.

Ever since Annabeth left Percy to go and join the Hunters of Artemis, he's been kinda lonely, and even after the incident with Nico and Lou Ellen, he would occasionally hang out with Nico. Whether it would be sparring with Nico, eating with him at the Hades table, or helping him out teaching the new campers. Percy has gotten to know Nico even more of the past 6 days, and every day he would know a who;e new side to Nico. 

Percy just arrived at the front of the infirmary's entrance when he heard a, "You're not supposed to be here!". Percy made a dash for Nico's temporary room, and what he found was probably the scariest of Nico's personalities yet. All the other Nico lookalikes where in front of Nico's bed, as if guarding it. A few feet away from them stood a tall, dark, evil-looking man, wearing a dark trench coat black pants and boots with an obsidian sword at his side. He turned to look at Percy to see who just entered, and Percy was surprised at what he saw. 

All the other Nico duplicates looked exactly like Nico, but this one was a mixture of Nico's and Hades face combined with deep bags under his eyes, wrinkles on his forehead, grey hair at his temples, and an irritated frown on his face. Once he saw Percy, he merely scoffed and went back to his conversation with the other personalities. 

"I don't care if you don't want me here, but I'm out now and there is no stopping me," the darkest Nico said, "and I have some exploring to do." he ended with a wicked smile. He ran towards the exit, brushed past Percy and was out the door of the infirmary before anyone could stop him.

"Who was that?!" Percy said, his heart beating with all the excitement.

"That was Black, he is the last personality Nico has, and clearly the darker part of Nico." Blue Nico said sadly.

Just then Lou Ellen came into the infirmary, being pulled by an angry Will Solace. "Alright, cast the reverse spell on Nico, this has gone on for too long!" Will said, imaginary steam coming out of his ears, "I have other patients that need help, and this bed, you both just need to apologize to each other when Nico wakes up!"

Lou Ellen sighed, "Okay, okay, geez, I'll do it, just don't get your ugly scrubs in a twist.", she said with a very bored tone.

"Hey! these are my favorite scrubs... they have cute little suns on them with AWESOME glasses!" Will said in defense of his (awesome) scrubs.

"Anyway, gather around Nicos, alright 1, 2, 3, 4... uh... is this everyone...?", she asked counting all the personalities. 

"No, fucking Black up and ditched us.", Red said in his little corner near the hospital bed with Nico on it.

Lous Ellen's face blanked, and it looked like she started to sweat, "Oh no."

"Uh, what do you mean 'oh no'?" Percy asked coming to stand closer to her.

"Weeeeell," she drew out, "I have to have all the personalities with me in order to reverse the spell, like, I need 'all the ingredients' type of thing."

"Ya, well, Black will be a little bit difficult to find once he decides to run off... and we would also have to bring him back here, and he may not like that." Yellow said while adjusting his glasses on his face. 

Percy thought about how they could find Black as soon as possible because Nico can't wake up on his own, or Lou Ellen can't wake Nico up either without all of them together. "Well, we're just gonna have to find him, and force him back here so Nico could wake up. Lou, your coming to help me find him because of you the one who got Nico in this mess in the first place, the rest of you stay here, well find Black as quickly as we can!" Percy explained while he dragged an unhappy Lou Ellen behind him.

Percy and Lou Ellen looked everywhere around the camp and, before they left, Purple said something about how they can't go too far away from Nico's body, so Black is most likely still in the camp. They searched the Pavillion and asked around if they've seen a dark, scary looking Nico with all black clothes on, "Isn't Nico always like that?", Leo said as he was sitting eating his lunch with Jason and Piper at the Zeus table as they heard Percy asking other campers around if they've seen a Nico duplicate. Some campers around Leo laughed as they overheard what he said, and so did Percy, "No, he is the nicest person ever, this one is the complete opposite Valdez, and I really need to find him." Percy said in an angry, tightlipped way that, quite frankly, scared Leo a little bit. Since Leo was of no help, Piper decided to intervene, "Ya, we saw someone that had this dude that looked a hell of a lot like Hades, he went in that direction." Piper pointed towards the battle arena. 

"Thank you!" 

"Anytime Percy!"

Percy then grabbed Lou Ellen who was talking to some of her cabin mates at the Hecate table and ran over to the battle arena. After asking many other campers if they have seen the same Nico duplicate, they all had the same answer, "That way.", pointing towards the shore of the Long Island Sound. They ran there, (Percy ran, Lou Ellen was being dragged) towards the water. When they got there though, no one was there. There was no tall, dark, older Nico anywhere.

"Greeeeat...well, we've looked everywhere in the camp that he could've been or was last seen at, what are we gonna do now?" Lou Ellen asked, staring at her nails in boredom. 

"Well, we've looked everywhere except for one place, and I have a good feeling that Black will be there." Percy said with a smile on his face.

"Oh boy-" Lou Ellen didn't finish as she was grabbed by there arm and was, once again, dragged to the next (and hopefully) the last location.

They just reached the steps of the Hades cabin, ready to burst in, when the door just opened up, and standing there was Black. "Okay, I've had enough fun, I'll go back to Nico." Black said in a gloomy and sad tone.

"Really, just like that?" Percy asked.

"Well when it comes to you, Nico doesn't really like it when you're upset, especially when Annabeth left the camp for the Hunters of Artemis. We all wanted to make you feel better because we knew it was hard for you..." Black said, not really looking at Percy.

"Oh...Thank you." Percy said after hearing this new information.

"Ya, so let's go back to the infirmary and hopefully I'll get my freedom back." Lou Ellen said as Percy was still holding her around the elbow, making sure she doesn't get away.

They all walked back to the infirmary where the other personalities and Will Solace stood. Lou Ellen had all the colorful Nico doppelgangers form a little half circle around Nico's bed. She chanted a few words and threw some dust out of her pockets at the personalities, and the real Nico too. All the personalities started to fade their essence being sucked back towards Nico's heart. But before they were all completely gone, Percy asked, "Hey, so Nico doesn't hate me any more right?", he asked desperately, really wanting to know.

"Naw, he's really glad you've been hanging out with him lately!" Blue said.

"Ya, he doesn't hate you, quite the opposite, cutie." Purple, that sly motherfucker, gave one last wink at Percy before they all waved, and disappeared back into Nico.

As Percy heard that and saw them all go back into Nico's chest, he realized something. All the constant flirting with Purple, Black saying he could never be too mad at Percy, and Nico feeling bad for him after Annabeth left and let Percy hangout with him...? Does Nico like Percy back? Wait! When did I start liking Nico!? Oh god, I like Nico, and Nico likes me..? Oh...

While Percy was in his own head, talking to himself and blushing, there was a soft rustle from the bed as Nico started to wake up. Percy snapped out of it and starred towards the bed right when Nico was opening his eyes, "Percy?" he rasped out. Percy was by the side of the bed in less than a second. He took Nico's outstretched hand with both of Percy's hands. "Are you alright Nico? Does anything hurt?" Percy asked as Nico sat up a little. "No,", Nico said, "I feel okay, but, I'm sorry I made you worry so much for the past, 6 days is it?" Nico ended with a question. "How do you know its been 6?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Well, I could see everything, like I was a ghost, outside my body even when I was asleep..." Nico said while blushing and looking away. "Oh, so you saw me having... that little battle... with Purple that first couple of days while you were asleep...?" Percy asked, his face turning more and more hotter than the suns on Will's scrubs. "I also heard what Purple said, or what I said?" Nico asked with confusion, "About me kinda... liking you..." Nico said turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Hey..." Percy said as he put a gentle hand on Nico's chin, and turned his head toward him so they were looking into each other's eyes, 'Whoa! they are really close!' Nico thought.

"It's okay if you like me because I kinda like you too." Percy said, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Really?" Nico asked, sounding hopeful.

 

"Ya, ever since Annabeth left me, I've been really lonely... so once I saw that you were alone with a group of campers one day, I thought I should help you out!" Percy said, "But then when I went back to my cabin at the end of that day, I wanted to do it again the next day, and the day after that, and the week after that..." As Percy was saying this, their faces kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, and then both their eyes started to close as their lips touched-

"WAKE UP PERSEUS JACKSON!"

SLAP!

Percy sat up right out of the bed, wait, a bed, as in not his bed. A hospital bed, in the infirmary.

"Percy! You're awake!" Nico said, hugging Percy from the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Percy asked, a little dazed, and his cheek hurt... owie.

As Percy was rubbing his cheek, Nico explained, "I was fighting with Lou Ellen through this dust stuff at me, but it didn't hit me because I dodged it. But that when you decided to come and see what was going on from behind me, and the dust hit you instead!" Nico rushed out of his mouth with a frown on his face, "I'm so sorry about that." Nico ended, looking down at his lap in shame.

"Ya, I'm sorry too, Percy..." Lou Ellen said from behind Nico.

Percy was taking this all in, sadly realizing that Blue, Purple, Red, Grey, Yellow, Black Nico, and confessing to Nico, was all a dream...  
"How long was I out?" Percy asked rather a little heartbroken.

"Only for a couple of hours, but we were getting a little worried when you wouldn't wake up so I, uh... slapped you." Nico said sheepishly.

"So, the fight between you and Lou Ellen was real, but the personalities, the hunt for Black, and our love confession towards each other wasn't real?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Ya, you got knocked out and-, wait... love confession?" Nico said.

"What?" Nico asked, a little red-faced.

"What?" Percy said, sweating.

"Perseus Jackson, do you... like me?" Nico asked, smiling now. Like the cat got the cream.

Oh, that sly motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! (●´ω｀●)ゞ

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this is my first story ever on Ao3, please be nice! I basically wrote this when I was the size of a fetus!


End file.
